Harry Potter and the Kidnapping
by elemental veela
Summary: I dont own anything but the plot or whatever that is! I do not own the characters or anything from anything! Harry starts not as a wizard but as a mutant, he becomes powerful and independant
1. Chapter 1

HP – X-Men Crossover

Summary:

When Harry was born, he wasn't born a wizard. He was born a mutant, but since his power was permanent absorbing, he was able to absorb his parents (James and Lily's) powers and abilities. Anytime someone held him he would subconsciously absorb their powers as well. As Harry grew up, he showed signs of accidental magic, so the potters never knew that their son was a mutant. When harry was 8, his parents took him on vacation to New York. There in New York was Lily's Uncle Charles, and his students. Throughout the visit harry had absorbed Charles' telepathy, Jeans telekinesis, Phoenixes advanced mind, Logan's advanced healing and senses, and Gambits kinetic energy. Also during their stay he was taken by Mystique and absorbed her shape-shifting. She took him to Magneto and he absorbed the magnetic control, and Pietros' super speed. While with Magneto he was stolen and taken to be experimented on. The ones doing the experimenting had a new alloy to try out; it was an extension of adamantium, called "adamandiamonerald." Once the alloy was bonded to his structure he was able to call for his parents to be rescued. When his parents and uncle heard him in their heads they new he was a mutant. After rescuing him and learning this fact they went to Gringotts and made sure that Harry was still their heir and taken care of. According to the goblins, since he still had and used magic, he was still considered a wizard. Since they were at Gringotts they had the goblins do a power revealing ritual, and a heritage revealer as well. The fist harry did was the heritage which revealed he was heir to Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin through his father, and surprisingly Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Morgana LeFey through his mother. The power revealer showed he was born with permanent absorbing, the element of lightning, and beast speaking. He absorbed the rest; super speed, healing, enhanced senses, magnetic control, shape shifting, telepathy, telekinesis, kinetic energy, the elements of air/water/light/earth/fire/shadow/and ice, wandless magic, and multi-animagus (phoenix, snow leopard, and wolf). The week before he went to Hogwarts, his parents took him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies, wand, familiar(s), and anything else he needed. Once there, Harry was overwhelmed because he felt a lot of pulls. When he told his parents they told him to follow them, altogether he had to follow 63 pulls. The first pulls he followed led to a pair of knee high black boots, and a black jean trench coat, seeing as he was getting his school clothes at the time. The next stop was the Menagerie, there he found his familiars. His familiars turned out to be a black with emerald eyes shadow panther, a silver and white moon wolf, a white and red nine-tail kitsune, a blue and emerald green King phoenix, and a black and sapphire blue baby king cobra. After getting his familiars, the pulls took him to a custom wand shop, instead of Ollivanders, called "Mystic Wands and Foci's." The owner of the shop told him to collect any that pulled to him. So he did and pulled 4 woods, 36 cores, 2 foci's, and 6 sets of runes. Everything he pulled shocked the hell out of the owner and his parents, the woods were the four rarest blood, phoenix, elemental, and elder. The cores turned out to be the ashes, blood, tears, and feathers of every known type of phoenix (water, fire, earth, air, shadow, ice, light, lightning, and rainbow). The foci's for his wands were the two rarest known, a red/blue/green/black mixed emerald, and a blue diamond. The runes added to his wands were for protection, unbreakable, anti-summon, anti-theft, blood bonding, and healing. Now that he had his wands, there was on several other pulls, when they got to the store the pulls were coming from they found it was a weapons store, were he bought a pair of sai's, a katana, and five throwing knives. When all was said and done, they were exhausted and speechless.

Multi-animagus forms

Phoenix- black with green eyes and ice blue wing and tail feather tips.

Wolf- black with green eyes

Snow Leopard- white with ice blue stripes and green eyes

Familiars

King Phoenix- blue and emerald green

Shadow Panther- black with emerald eyes

Moon Wolf- silver and white

Nine-tail Kitsune- white and red

Baby king cobra- black and sapphire blue

Wand

Wood(s): blood, elemental, phoenix, elder

Core(s): ashes, feathers, tears, blood from every type of phoenix (water, fire, earth, air, shadow, ice, light, lightning, and rainbow).

Foci(s): red/blue/green/black mixed emerald, and a blue diamond

Rune(s): protection, unbreakable, anti-summon, anti-theft, blood bonding, healing

Character bashing

Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger

Character pairings

James Potter– Lily Potter, Sirius Black – Bill Weasley, Severus Snape – Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley – Hermione Granger, Harry – (?)Charlie Weasley, (?)Cedric Diggory, (?)or both


	2. an

I am looking for a Ghost Writer to help me with my stories, I just like to come up with a detailed summary and get the ball rollin. If you would like to help send me an email with a sample of what you would use and we can see about using it. The email to send it to is earthmage77yahoo,com or just review. Thanks


End file.
